The present invention relates to modular lighting units, and more in particular to undercabinet lighting systems in which a plurality of individual lighting modules can be electrically connected directly to each other.
Undercabinet lighting has previously been provided by a variety of manufacturers. Such lighting units typically consist of relatively thin fixtures hardwired together and to a source of electrical current.
Some attempts have been made to reduce the amount of labor required for the installation of conventional undercabinet lighting systems. For example, Salestrom, et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 4,639,841, disclose a modular lighting system in which undercabinet-type lighting is provided in small individual modular units that plug directly to one another. However, these units use exposed electrical plugs at their ends. On the other hand, U.S. Pat. No. 5,658,067 to Engle, et al., discloses a modular lighting unit which uses male and female double insulated electrical plug means at its opposite ends electrically connecting the units together, thereby avoiding the need for hardwired connections. That system was specifically designed for use with a fluorescent light bulb which utilized 120 v current with a heavy ballast.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a is modular lighting unit which is simple in construction and can be easily installed by unskilled workers.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a modular lighting system using very small lighting elements, such as Xenon bulbs, which can be controlled with a dimmer. It is advantageous that a standard incandescent can be used, because there is no low voltage transformer in the module.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a lighting system in which a plurality of small lighting modules can be connected together safely in end-to-end relationship secured to one another.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a modular lighting system which will enable the user to provide varying lengths for an overall lighting arrangement.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a modular undercabinet lighting system which is relatively simple to manufacture, easy to service, and to install.
A modular lighting fixture constructed in accordance with the present invention includes an elongated housing having a top wall, a bottom wall and a pair of opposed side walls. The top wall of the fixture has a width which is greater than the width of the bottom wall, whereby the bottom wall has a longitudinal free edge located below the top wall which forms a gap in the housing through which light may be projected downwardly. A plurality of incandescent Xenon light bulbs are mounted in the housing and project beyond the free edge of the bottom wall, but below the top wall. A reflector is mounted in the housing and has a reflector wall located between the top wall and the bulbs. The reflector also has a plurality of longitudinally-spaced air vents formed in the reflector wall each consisting of at least one slot. The top wall of the housing also has a plurality of longitudinally-spaced air vents formed therein, each consisting of at least one slot, with the slots of the top wall of the housing being located between the slots of the reflector wall when the fixture is viewed in plan, so that air below the reflector wall heated by the bulbs will flow through the air vents in the reflector, out the air vents in the top wall while light passage out of the top wall is blocked.
The Xenon light bulbs are mounted on a circuit board which is positioned generally perpendicular to and below the top wall. The reflector has a rear reflector wall adjacent the circuit board and a plurality of apertures formed therein through which the Xenon bulbs extend. As a result, light is directed downwardly beyond the free edge of the lower wall of the housing.
Blind mating connectors are mounted on the opposite ends of the circuit board adjacent the side walls of the housing, with said side walls having openings formed therein that supply access to the blind mating interconnect connectors to allow connection to either power modules or adjacent lamp modules.
The above, and other objects, features and advantages of this invention will be apparent in the following detailed description of an illustrative embodiment thereof, which is to be read in connection with the accompanying drawings, wherein: